


Written In The Stars

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [27]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, tol_eressea playlist of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah tells Sean his musical tastes aren’t his fault, because they were written in the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Grandmother Wood Universe. Written for the Playlist of Love Celebration at Tol_Eressea.

“It’s not your fault that you don’t share my musical diversity,” Elijah tells Sean.

“Musical diversity,” Sean repeats. “I like to think of it as really weird taste.”

“One man’s weird is another man’s genius.”

“Let’s not get carried away,” Sean warns. “You appreciate the music but you don’t make it.” Knowing Elijah is about to bring up Simian, Sean cuts him off. “You recognize talent and promote it, but you don’t actually make the music. It’s not the same thing.”

Elijah can’t dispute that he’s not a songwriter or even a real musician, so he returns to his original thought. "Anyway, I realized that your sad musical tastes aren’t your fault because they were written in the stars.”

Sean is used to Elijah’s flights of fancy, but this is a new one. “Since when are you interested in astrology?”

“I’m not, not really, but since you don’t like any of the music I do--”

“That’s not true. I’ve liked a couple of songs, like the one you introduced me to that I have on my iPod while I’m running.”

“One song doesn’t count.”

“Fine,” Sean gives in, “but what does my plebeian musical tastes have to do with astrology?” 

“Well,” Elijah begins, “I got to thinking that maybe we have no choice about what music we enjoy, so I did some research and sure enough, I discovered that the song that was No. 1 on the charts on the day you were born must determine our musical taste for the rest of our lives.”

 _I can’t wait to hear this_ , Sean thinks and says, “Okay, I’ll bite, Master of Musical Diversity, what was the No. 1 song on the day you were born?”

Smiling like the proverbial cat who swallowed the canary, Elijah tells him, “The No. 1 Song on January 28, 1981 was _Just Like Starting Over_ by John Lennon.”

Sean nods. “Okay, and what was the No. 1 Song on my birthday?”

Mimicking a drum roll, Elijah announces, “On February 25, 1971, the No. 1 song was _One Bad Apple_ by The Osmonds.”

Sean throws up his hands in surrender and says, “All right, I agree, I was doomed from the start.”

Elijah makes a mock bow. “Thank you, Irish.”

“But you realize that because you brought this shame of mine to light, you are now responsible for changing my musical destiny.”

“It’s a dirty job,” Elijah says with a grin, “but somebody’s got to do it.”


End file.
